But She Forced Me!
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: From 'The Real Cool and Spicy': Utau gives Kukai (and Tadase, but he's ignored as usual) a...little 'problem'. Since Amu tells her to solve Kukai's problem, she does, but makes a bigger problem in the end...well, kinda. Well, least Yukari will find it a problem. Oneshot lemon


~Hey, wassup…I kinda made this when I was bored…but 3 people asked for it, so I thought "hey, let's just do it!" Cuz Isanamiz was late BY AN HOUR. You can thank Isanamiz for the fanfic then ^w^ I hope you like the lemon~

"S-stop it Utauuuu!" The sporty teen yelled as Utau's purple eyes did a once-over, stopping at the bulge and licking her lips as she did so.

"But Kukai," she drawled, climbing onto the bed and trailing a nail down his tanned body, still hidden by his shirt. "You heard Amu; I need to solve this problem," she continued, eyes tinted with a hint of lust as she pulled his shirt up, causing the teen beneath her to yelp as she grinded her body against his pulsating, needy area.

The brunette groaned and nearly lost himself in his lust as the blonde suddenly attacked his toned chest, leaving fleeting nips and kisses as she teased the male. "Utau..." he moaned, sucking in a gasp as she tweaked his nipples, dry humping him with vigor. He let out another groan as he pulled the shirt off his head, only to be greeted by a kiss from the blonde.

The brunette gasped, not only because his crush of a few years was kissing him, but also because she pulled down the zip to his private area, his boxes and twitching member exposed to the air. She got off him and pulled off her shirt and shorts, once again getting on him, but exposing her nearly bare butt to the male.

Her rough breaths washed over Kukai's clothed member as she pulled down his underpants, quickly replacing the cover with her mouth. Gasps raked through his body Utau's tongue licked the thick shaft, making sure to suck and swallow as she shoved it into her mouth every once in a while.

The male, slightly annoyed yet pleased at being dominated, pulled down the blonde's underwear and started licking her flower, causing her to swallow harshly, her mouth still full of Kukai's member.

"I'm not going to lose, Hoshina," he panted as he stuck his tongue into the girl, making her suck harder. "And neither do I, Souma," she said, her words muffled by Kukai's dick.

As she was about to come, she growled and got up, making the person below positively whimper by the lack of warmth, only to be replaced by intense pleasure.

"S-shit...move f-faster Hoshina..." he gasped as she rolled his shaft slowly, herself panting at the feeling.

A few minutes later she was still rolling on the head of his shaft, still making pleasured noises. He accidently thrust upwards, causing her to take all of him without any preparation. But Utau being Utau, she leaned downwards, forcing her chest to collapse on Kukai's, her sweet breath fanning his face.

"Should I turn around for you? Ain't I such a slut? You want to ram that piece of meat in my pussy? You do, don't you? You just want to ram that thing in my sweet, sweet pussy, huh, Souma?*" She whispered, all the while humping his pole like there was no tomorrow. Hearing those words, he nearly came, but held himself back and flipped her onto her back, fucking her with renewed vigor.

"Not so fast, Hoshina," he growled, staring at the blonde. She looked so tantalizing; her parted lips panted with each thrust, her half lidded eyes full of lust. Her breasts too, were bouncing with the amount of force he was thrusting into her, and the only tidbit left that covered her body was her bra. He ripped it off and attacked her breasts, leaving hickeys with each spot where his mouth sat. His fingers slipped over her body, when suddenly his fingers trailed over a bump. It wasn't any bump, but a long, nearly healed scar.

"Utau..." he said sadly, at which she smiled sweetly, so sweetly, and he knew it was only directed at him. Losing control over his emotions, he let his seed go deep inside her, at which she shrieked and came, too, on his member. The tanned male gave her a few more weak thrusts before releasing his seed once again inside her.

"Utau...what happened?" He asked, both having flopped onto the bed after the intense sex session. The blonde froze slightly before turning to the teen who just spoke with cold eyes; eyes that could make one doubt if she could even smile.

"If I tell you, you will have to die. Do you still want to know?" The brunette gulped before shaking his head, walking up to the girl and hugging her naked body from behind.

"But I want to, and I will, date you. Even if I have to die," he added with a slight gulp and a dry chuckle. The blonde stared at the taller man as a wet liquid trailed down her face. Was this...could this feeling that was bubbling within her be called love? Was this what Ikuto and Amu shared? It felt so...warm. The warmth that she had long forgotten, the warmth that she was not given for almost half of her life.

"-au! Utau! W-why are you crying?! Did I say something, anything, wrong?! Oh shit, I should have watched over my mouth!" The sporty teen freaked out, muttering nonsensical things that only he understood.

The singer giggled sweetly before her stoic face snapped on. "Ah, you have to take responsibility for what you did to me," she deadpanned, causing Kukai to freeze from the shock. He recovered soon after with his trademark grin and thumbs up.

"I'll be glad to!"

"And you'll have to explain to Yukari," she added.

That caused Kukai's soul to leave his body as Utau dragged him out after a quick clean up, and that was how Yukari found them a few hours later.

~End of But She Forced Me! ~

-quote-

*I'm not good in dirty talk guys. Not even sure if that was good in the first place.

I made this chapter on my phone, not on my laptop, so I'm not sure if it's long enough for your liking. I was bored waiting for my friend (she was almost an hour late!) so I decided to make this...thanks to all of my reviewers! It's amazing to get 3 in just a night.

And when I was writing a lemon part, one of the hotter parts, Preserved Roses came out. AWKARD.


End file.
